


Animal

by Dragongoddess13



Series: Tumblr Prompts [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve/Darcy/Bucky with two of them trying to convince The third to get a dangerous animal for a pet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal

“A tiger?” Steve squinted at his lovers. Darcy and Bucky just grinned back at him. “You want to get a tiger?” Darcy nodded enthusiastically.

“Think about how cool a tiger would be to have as a pet.” Bucky added before taking a big gulp from his mug of Asgardian Mead. He coughed a little. “I mean, seriously Stevie, we could train it to go on missions with us and attack Hydra agents. Think of the panic.” Bucky’s grin was manic and Steve had to resist the urge to back away from him.

“And when you guys aren’t on missions I could cuddle with it and it could sit on my feet and keep me warm. It’ll be just like Aladdin. We’ll be besties and he’ll keep the street rats out of my palace.” She turned her nose up at the last part.

Steve flicked his eyes between them before slowly leaning forward and sliding their glasses away from them. “I think that’s enough mead for tonight.”  

 


End file.
